All Faerie Tales Have a Happy Ending
by MaryChristmas
Summary: I've done a total rewrite of the prologue and added a bit to chapter One...Chapter Two up also...This is the sequel to Just Another Faerie Tale...enjoy!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Anna, Jeffery, Myst, Gavin, Mackery, Jiggle, are characters from mine own imagination. So is the name Jigglian(his mother's name was Jillian and his father Jiggle so...) Everything else don't belong to me. And actually, with the way this story is going...Jeff don't really belong to me either.....  
  
Summary: Grr....I suck big time at these...everyone cept King Jiggle go on a quest to find the Dwarf King's lost son. Along the way, they meet up with new friends, and get caught up in something much darker.   
  
A/N: I HAVE REVISED THIS PART!!!!!!!! I completely changed my mind as to what it was that I wanted to happen and completely rewrote it...well, just the prologue really...and a few changes to Chapter One. Okay to those of you who have been waiting for this...here's the sequel to Just Another Faerie Tale. It's only the prologue and first chapter for now. More to come soon. I hope. Please R&R.   
  
All Faerie Tales Have a Happy Ending  
  
Prologue:  
  
Terror, pure and simple, filled him as he ran from the creature making the high, reedy, mocking laughter. His heart pounded, matching the rythm of his steps, seeming to want to come right out of his chest. The scenery around him was but a blur of color; blue, red, green, black...And then, before he could properly assess his situation, there was a wall in front of him, tall and covered with ivy. It took all his strength to stop his forward momentum, and he came inches from hitting the wall head on. Taking great lunfulls of air, he turned around to find his pursuer standing directly behind him.  
  
He reached desparately for his wand, while trying to avoid the gleaming red eyes that sat in the cold, menacing white face. Too late, his fingers closed on the cool, hard wood; the figure had already raised its own wand, and his suddenly disappeared and reappeared in the other's hand.  
  
"Death..." the figure whispered, "Death is what you deserved...you killed him...you are the murderer...you are the one who should be punished..."  
  
Against his will, he found himself looking up into the sinister features. He began screaming. For the features--the red eyes and white face--were his own.  
  
Harry woke with a start, his breath catching in his throat and his heart pounding, sweat pouring down his face. He lay still for a moment, listening hard, hoping he hadn't screamed out loud. His back still ached from the other night when his uncle had been brought out of a sound sleep by his nightmares. Giving a small shudder, he looked out the open window.  
  
Getting a beating from Vernon Dursley was the least of his worries now. The start of school was approaching--less than two weeks away--and he still hadn't recieved his letter from Hogwarts. In fact, he hadn't recieved any packages at all the entire summer, not even on his birthday. He couldn't help but wonder if Voldemort had done something to his friends, and he couldn't help but feel that it was his own fault if something had happened to them. That was why his dreams continuously haunted him.  
  
Harry continued to gaze out the window, wishing Hedwig would return at least. He had sent a letter to Sirius and...  
  
He shook his head quickly--he couldn't finish that thought. He turned back over and closed his eyes. He probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, but even as he thought it, he drifted off...  
  
Everything was so...odd here. It was so much more alive than anything he had ever imagined. He could actually feel the grass growing beneath his feet, hear the trees as they sighed and whispered to each other...And then the scene changed to a blurry image of an old man sitting alone in a darkened room...he could feel the man's pain, as if it were his own...and then, once again his view changed and now he was watching a group of people laughing together as they travled through a dark forest...  
  
When Harry woke again, the sun was sending its golden tendrils to gently tickle him up. He had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't quite place--a feeling of urgency and something else. Only he didn't know what from. Hearing his aunt's bellow from downstairs, he pushed aside the feeling and hurriedly dressed.   
  
At that particular moment two owls--a white one and a tawny one--flew in through the window. Hedwig was looking particularly pleased with herself as she went to her cage for a drink, while the tawny owl dropped a letter on his bed and flew off. Harry, feeling much elated picked up the letter which had the Hogwarts crest on it, and pet Hedwig in the spot he knew she liked. He had forgotten all about the odd feeling, and the dream he could almost, but not quite remember.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Two weeks. It had taken two very long and harrowing weeks, but she had finally done it. Of course she had needed everybody's help to do it. Anna was one of the most stubborn people Sarah had ever come across, but she had convinced her to come along with them on the quest. She grinned at her accomplishment. Actually, it had been Myst's wanting to go that had finally convinced the former Fairy Godmother. That and having Dad and Karen come out to run the kingdom while she was gone.   
  
She turned over and snuggled closer into her husband's arms. Tomorrow they would start and she was glad to have the three people who had made her transition from the mortal world to this one easier. That wasn't the only reason she wanted Anna along though; she remembered what Myst said during the last battle and felt that this quest was the only chance Anna would have of finding her true love. She was still a bit upset that Jareth wouldn't let Hoggle come along, but she had to agree with him when he had said quite logically that he did not have any family to look after his kingdom, and Hoggle was the only creature in his Labyrinth that was competent enough to do the job (even if he didn't act like it sometimes). So, it would be them, Gavin of the Elves, Mackery of the Fay, and Anna, Jeffery and Myst. A smile graced her lips as she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Sarah woke up to find Jareth smiling down at her wickedly. "You know darling," he whispered, "We are going to have a whole tent to ourselves while we're gone. We can think of this as our honeymoon."  
  
She grinned back and kissed him. "Hmm...I can't wait. But for now, we have to get up." She rolled out of the bed before he could stop her and was dressed. She smiled over at his pouty expression, but did not take pity on him. After all, the best way to handle a spoiled child was to ignore him.  
  
He seemed to have come to the same conclusion and disappeared from the bed, only to appear directly in front of her, wearing the same outfit he had when she first met him. He began to stalk her, his expression serious, a dangerous glint in his eyes. She backed away, eyes wide, but ruined the effect by laughing. "Honestly, Jareth, how did that 'ever' scare me?"  
  
He stepped back, pouting again for a moment, but then grinned. "I haven't a clue, Sarah, though I do believe it had something to do with your being fifteen and imagining me to be a monster. Mental representations of things and people can be very persuasive and powerful."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Thank you Dr. Freud for that scintillating tidbit of information." She smiled. "Now, lets go before Jeff decides to come looking for us again. Honestly I think I'm going to have to put him on a leash." She opened the door, and sure enough, there was Jeffery sitting on his haunches (it was rather humorous considering he was in his human form) and looking up at her with a horrified expression.  
  
"Y... you wouldn't...would you?" he asked.  
  
Sarah snorted. "Jeffery, you aren't even supposed to be here. You're 'supposed' to be in the Fairy Kingdom awaiting Jareth's and my return. And keeping Anna from bailing on us."  
  
She stepped past him in annoyance into the filthy corridor of Jareth's castle. 'Hmm....I think it needs some spring cleaning here,' she thought.  
  
"Don't even think it!" Jareth growled, "I do have a reputation to uphold you know. And those silly mortals can always tell when dinginess is fake or not."  
  
Jeffery laughed at this. "Oh please, you just don't want to be drafted into helping," he snorted, "Good luck. Her Majesty'll tell Anna who, let me tell you, will leave no nook uncovered, no cranny undiscovered, and 'you' will most certainly be pressed into service. Along with me and everyone who has a spare hand."  
  
Sarah just shook her head in amusement as the two of them started a battle of who was going to have to clean the most. Then she calmly conjured a crystal and threw it at the both of them making them disappear before conjuring another one and disappearing herself.  
************************************************  
  
Anna looked at herself in the mirror, still not used to seeing her real self after the image of the kindly old woman she had grown accustomed to seeing for thousands of years. She could of course change back, but had decided against it. She enjoyed the surprised looks she still got from people. It was almost like when she was younger, after she had lost all that weight. A sad, haunted look came into the eyes of the image, and she quickly looked away. She didn't belong there. 'you do not belong here either,' a soft voice inside her head said.  
  
"Oh go away Myst," she snapped, "I really am not in the mood to speak with you right now. After you practically blackmailed me into coming along on this stupid quest. Not that it's stupid for the royals, but that it is stupid for me to be coming along. I'm not at all the adventurous type." She winced as she spoke the blatant lie, hoping he had gone away like she had fist suggested. No such luck.  
  
'Anna, Anna, Anna...you are the most adventurous person I know. We used to go on many adventures together.'  
  
"Yes, and each time we got into major trouble." She was grinning as she said this. "Remember that time we went to Paris?"  
  
'Hmm...yes...you insulted the Cardinal and he nearly had you beheaded...'  
  
"He insulted me first!" Her smile faded. "I know one adventure that got us into more than major trouble. It landed us here. Thanks to that stupid, vapid, arrogant, idiotic, vain, yes I know I'm being repetitive, but I've got the right to be, Prince Galen of the Land of Sapphire. If we ever get back to Jewel I am so going to ignore him."  
  
'It was meant to be,' was Myst's cryptic but predictable response.  
  
"Hmph...if you mean that I'm going to find my true love...well that's just impossible. Now go on. Her Majesty and that silly husband of hers will be here soon, along with the other two and King Jiggle. Poor old man. To lose his wife then his son one right after the other. I do hope we find him."  
  
Right as she said those last words, an odd chill wound it's way through her body and she shivered. 'That was not...normal,' Myst announced, 'I do not know whether or not it was bad or good. Either way I think that this quest will be more than any of us expect.' With that ominous pronouncement resounding through her mind, she made her way out of her room and down the many corridors to the main entrance hall where she greeted young Prince Gavin.  
  
The elf smiled cordially in her direction and gave a small bow. Anna gave an inward sigh, annoyed at the way everyone always did that. Even when she had appeared older they had. If they knew everything about her, they certainly wouldn't respect her. However, she wasn't about to snap at Gavin, who like his parents, was the kindest soul anyone could ever have met. Instead she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"King Jiggle is going to give us all...goodness Jeffery what's the matter with you?"  
  
The wolf was standing in his human form, holding a bit of parchment in his hands, his face a pasty white. He looked up at Anna and opened his mouth to say something, looked at Gavin and gave a soft sigh.  
  
"I...something's come up...I've got to go...an old friend of mine needs my help."  
  
Anna, frowned slightly, hearing the truth in his words but also the omissions. One did not spend so much time with someone and not learn the nuances of their voice and body language. However, she didn't call him on it, especially as Myst's 'voice' rang through her mind, keeping her from questioning.   
  
"Of course, Jeffery, I'm certain Their Majesties' will understand," Anna began, but before she could say anything else, Jeffery had disappeared. She stifled a bit of resentment. He had never been a part of her mistake...he had only befriended her early on.  
  
"As I was saying," she said turning back to Gavin, "King Jiggle will give us the clues he has so far, once everyone has arrived. We will meet in the Queen's chambers, and from there depart."  
  
Gavin nodded, and started walking off, before turning back to gaze at her in concern. "Are you sure you wish to come along Anna? This is not a quest for unwilling participants."  
  
Again, Anna felt the odd chill running through her and she nodded, "Yes, it is my wish to come along."   
  
A/N: Revised!!! and Rewritten!!! I lost track of what I was writing before, and even if I hadn't...it wouldn't have been very good...Hope you like it... 


	2. Default Chapter

Chapter Two  
  
  
Jareth sat tapping his fingers along the armrest of the chair, waiting for Mackery and Gavin to arrive. Sarah was sitting deep in conversation with King Jiggle, and every once in a while she'd let out one of her bell-like laughs. He turned to watch her, amazed as always at her simplistic beauty. He loved the way her eyes flashed, whether she was laughing like now, or when she was angry. And the way her hair fell down her back in a smooth, raven cascade. Even when it was plaited, as it was now, it appeared to have a life of its own, following her movements exactly.  
  
She turned towards him, seemingly sensing his gaze, and gave a coy little smile. He grinned back at her and she shook her head and turned back to speak with Jiggle. Jareth sighed and continued his impatient tapping. Well really, where were they? It was rude to be so late....  
  
Anna, Gavin, Myst and Mackery all walked in at that moment, in that order. Anna and Myst then moved to one side as Gavin and Mackery presented themselves before Jiggle. The old king smiled at them and motioned for them to take a seat, including Anna and Myst in his wave. They all sank gracefully into various chairs. Jareth gave the fairy and the unicorn a menacing frown, asking with his eyes where that goofy werewolf was. Anna merely gave him a stern glare in response, and Myst smiled that annoying, knowing smile of his.  
  
"Jareth, please do pay attention. I suppose meetings of this sort are beneath your notice, but try to put yourself on a level with the rest of us for once," Jiggle said, an amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
Jareth flushed and sent one more glare at the two who had known him since childhood, before respectfullly inclining his head towards the elder king.  
  
"As I was saying, I have found the location where my son Jigglian was last in this realm. It is near a doorway 'between'. "  
  
Jareth frowned. Those doorways were dangerous, and one never knew where one would end up. They always led to different dimensions everytime they opened up. If the young prince had been taken through there two-thousand years ago, there was no telling where he was now. It would be next to impossible to find him, or to discover exactly which dimension he had gone to. Unless..."You have...given up your powers for this?" Jareth asked incredulously.  
  
Jiggle smiled again, an old, tired smile. "I had to Jareth...I had to find my son. And this was the only way. Everyone is gone now, except for me. Only I have no heir to take my throne." He held up a small twig with a fork in it. "This will open the correct doorway...but only if all of you are willing to go along. If any of you have doubts as to whether you belong on this quest, please speak up now...your hesitance will disturb the harmonics of power."  
  
Jareth glanced at Anna out of the corner of his eye, but she didn't so much as bat an eyelash. So she was resigned to go then. He then watched the old king as he beamed at them all, his tired face brightening for a single moment. Then, Jiggle sighed, and sat back down, handing the twig to Anna.  
  
"As the one with the least amount of magic," the dwarf king whispered softly, "So as to cause the least amount of hinderency you understand." Then he closed his eyes.  
  
*******************  
  
Harry would normally be smiling as he boarded the Hogwarts Express, but today he couldn't quite manage it. It was true he had been able to get all his supplies in time, and had even finagled a ride from his uncle to King's Cross, but when he had stepped onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters, his heart had sunk. Everyone seemed to be avoiding him, not meeting his eyes, and giving him a wide bearth as he walked past. It was almost as if he didn't exist.   
  
With a sigh, he settled back into an empty compartment and closed his eyes. Was it going to be this bad at Hogwarts? Or worse?   
  
He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he felt something slimy and wet running up his face. He opened his eyes and slapped his hand on his cheek, and found himself staring into a pair of pale eyes set within a furry, snouted face. For a moment he was disoriented and then he quickly reached over and gave his godfather a hug.  
  
"Glad to see you awake, Harry," said a familiar voice. Harry looked over at the tired features of Professor Lupin.  
  
"Hello Professor," Harry greeted warmly. It was wonderful to have such a welcoming presence, especially in light of his recent experience. "Are you going to be teaching again?"  
  
Lupin hesitated a moment before nodding. "Yes...Dumbledore doesn't want to risk any more incidents like last year."  
  
Harry swallowed and looked out the window. "No, I guess not."  
  
Sirius climbed up onto the seat beside him and laid his great shaggy head in his lap. Harry unconsciously scratched him behind the ears, still keeping his gaze towards the bustling platform outside. Lupin opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it again when five voices rang out simultaneously.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Harry, Sirius and Lupin all turned towards the doorway to find the four Weasley children remaining at Hogwarts and Hermione gazing at them in wonder. Ginny was the first to break the awkard silence that fell.  
  
"Mum said Dumbledore said he put a spell of invisibility on you...you know just in case...." but the girl didn't finish her sentence, either unable or unwilling to.   
  
Harry blinked at her in response, and then around at the beaming faces of the others, and felt a rush of relief wash through him. So he _hadn't_ existed out there, since no one could see him. But...then, how could the muggles...  
  
"It's a bit like the spells on Hogwarts, except geared towards people who have magic," Hermione explained, "So that, until Professor Lupin and S...snuffles here got to you, no one except them and muggles could see you."  
  
"Oh," was all Harry could manage in response. Still, he didn't feel quite as bad as he had at first. His friends didn't hate him at all.  
  
"And, Harry," Lupin added, "I suppose you notice that you haven't had any parcels until you recieved your school letter? That was because Dumbledore didn't want to take any chances whatsoever. I actually kept Hedwig penned up when she came with that letter for me...but she got free somehow."  
  
Harry started a moment, and the remembered that Sirius had been staying with Lupin, and that only Ron and Hermione knew the secret so far. He gave a slight smile and nodded. "Yeah, Hedwig's pretty clever."  
  
"Right," said George suddenly, "Now that all the serious stuff is done with..." The train whistle blew its last warning, cutting him off for a moment. "As I was saying, lets get down to the fun!"  
  
Hermione gave him a stern glance, and looked over at Harry in concern. But Harry wasn't at all opposed to the idea. It would at least take his mind off the nightmares, and memories of last year. And it was almost guaranteed that you would have fun while playing with the Weasley twins.   
  
As the train began its forward motion, to thread its way to Hogsmeade station, Harry smiled his first genuine smile in over three months. Perhaps this year wasn't going to be as bad as it had been looking to be at first. 


End file.
